Human adrenergic receptors are integral membrane proteins which have been classified into two broad classes, the alpha and the beta adrenergic receptors. Both types mediate the action of the peripheral sympathetic nervous system upon binding of catecholamines, norepinephrine and epinephrine.
Norepinephrine is produced by adrenergic nerve endings, while epinephrine is produced by the adrenal medulla. The binding affinity of adrenergic receptors for these compounds forms one basis of the classification: alpha receptors bind norepinephrine more strongly than epinephrine and much more strongly than the synthetic compound isoproterenol. The binding affinity of these hormones is reversed for the beta receptors. In many tissues, the functional responses, such as smooth muscle contraction, induced by alpha receptor activation are opposed to responses induced by beta receptor binding.
Subsequently, the functional distinction between alpha and beta receptors was further highlighted and refined by the pharmacological characterization of these receptors from various animal and tissue sources. As a result, alpha and beta adrenergic receptors were further subdivided into alpha 1, alpha 2, .beta..sub.1, and .beta..sub.2 subtypes. Functional differences between alpha 1 and alpha 2 receptors have been recognized, and compounds which exhibit selective binding between these two subtypes have been developed.
For a general background on the alpha adrenergic receptors, the reader's attention is directed to Robert R. Ruffolo, Jr., a-Adrenoreceptors: Molecular Biology, Biochemistry and Pharmacology, (Progress in Basic and Clinical Pharmacology series, Karger, 1991), wherein the basis of alpha 1/alpha 2 subclassification, the molecular biology, signal transduction (G-protein interaction and location of the significant site for this and ligand binding activity away from the 3'-terminus of alpha adrenergic receptors), agonist structure-activity relationships, receptor functions, and therapeutic applications for compounds exhibiting alpha-adrenergic receptor affinity was explored.
The cloning, sequencing and expression of alpha receptor subtypes from animal tissues has led to the subclassification of the alpha 1 receptors into alpha 1d (formerly known as alpha 1a or 1a/1d), alpha 1b and alpha 1a (formerly known as alpha 1c) subtypes. Each alpha 1 receptor subtype exhibits its own pharmacologic and tissue specificities. The designation "alpha 1a" is the appellation recently approved by the IUPHAR Nomenclature Committee for the previously designated "alpha 1c" cloned subtype as outlined in the 1995 Receptor and Ion Channel Nomenclature Supplement (Watson and Girdlestone, 1995). The designation alpha 1a is used throughout this application to refer to this subtype. At the same time, the receptor formerly designated alpha 1a was renamed alpha 1d. The new nomenclature is used throughout this application. Stable cell lines expressing these alpha 1 receptor subtypes are referred to herein; however, these cell lines were deposited with the American Type Culture Collection (ATCC) under the old nomenclature. For a review of the classification of alpha 1 adrenoceptor subtypes, see, Martin C. Michel, et al., Naunyn-Schmiedeberg's Arch. Pharmacol. (1995) 352:1-10.
The differences in the alpha adrenergic receptor subtypes have relevance in pathophysiologic conditions. Benign prostatic hyperplasia, also known as benign prostatic hypertrophy or BPH, is an illness typically affecting men over fifty years of age, increasing in severity with increasing age. The symptoms of the condition include, but are not limited to, increased difficulty in urination and sexual dysfunction. These symptoms are induced by enlargement, or hyperplasia, of the prostate gland. As the prostate increases in size, it impinges on free-flow of fluids through the male urethra. Concommitantly, the increased noradrenergic innervation of the enlarged prostate leads to an increased adrenergic tone of the bladder neck and urethra, further restricting the flow of urine through the urethra.
In benign prostatic hyperplasia, the male hormone 5alpha-dihydrotestosterone has been identified as the principal culprit. The continual production of 5a-dihydrotestosterone by the male testes induces incremental growth of the prostate gland throughout the life of the male. Beyond the age of about fifty years, in many men, this enlarged gland begins to obstruct the urethra with the pathologic symptoms noted above.
The elucidation of the mechanism summarized above has resulted in the recent development of effective agents to control, and in many cases reverse, the pernicious advance of BPH. In the forefront of these agents is Merck & Co., Inc.'s product PROSCAR.RTM. (finasteride). The effect of this compound is to inhibit the enzyme testosterone 5-a reductase, which converts testosterone into 5a-dihydrotesterone, resulting in a reduced rate of prostatic enlargement, and often reduction in prostatic mass.
The development of such agents as PROSCAR.RTM. bodes well for the long-term control of BPH. However, as may be appreciated from the lengthy development of the syndrome, its reversal also is not immediate. In the interim, those males suffering with BPH continue to suffer, and may in fact lose hope that the agents are working sufficiently rapidly.
In response to this problem, one solution is to identify pharmaceutically active compounds which complement slower-acting therapeutics by providing acute relief. Agents which induce relaxation of the lower urinary tract tissue, by binding to alpha 1 adrenergic receptors, thus reducing the increased adrenergic tone due to the disease, would be good candidates for this activity. Thus, one such agent is alfuzosin, which is reported in EP 0 204597 to induce urination in cases of prostatic hyperplasia. Likewise, in WO 92/00073, the selective ability of the R(+) enantiomer of terazosin to bind to adrenergic receptors of the alpha 1 subtype was reported. In addition, in WO 92/16213, combinations of 5a-reductase inhibitory compounds and alpha1-adrenergic receptor blockers (terazosin, doxazosin, prazosin, bunazosin, indoramin, alfuzosin) were disclosed. However, no information as to the alpha 1d, alpha 1b, or alpha 1a subtype specificity of these compounds was provided as this data and its relevancy to the treatment of BPH was not known. Current therapy for BPH uses existing non-selective alpha 1 antagonists such as prazosin (Minipress, Pfizer), Terazosin (Hytrin, Abbott) or doxazosin mesylate (Cardura, Pfizer). These non-selective antagonists suffer from side effects related to antagonism of the alpha 1d and alpha 1b receptors in the peripheral vasculature, e.g., hypotension and syncope.
The relatively recent cloning of the human alpha 1a adrenergic receptor (ATCC CRL 11140) and the use of a screening assay utilizing the cloned human alpha 1a receptor has enabled identification of compounds which specifically interact with the human alpha 1a adrenergic receptor. For further description, see WO 94/08040 and WO 94/10989. As disclosed in the instant patent disclosure, a cloned human alpha 1a adrenergic receptor and a method for identifying compounds which bind the human alpha 1a receptor has made possible the identification of selective human alpha 1a adrenergic receptor antagonists useful for treating BPH.
Several classes of compounds have been disclosed to be selective alpha 1a adrenergic receptor antagonists useful for treating BPH. WO 94/22829 discloses, for example, certain 4-(un)substituted phenyl-1,4-dihydropyridine derivatives which are described as potent, selective alpha 1a antagonists with weak calcium channel antagonistic activity and which are further described to be anticipated as useful for treating BPH. WO 94/22829 also discloses (see pages 30-35) a broad collection of oxo-substituted, 6-membered heterocycle and carbocycle derivatives which generally embraces certain dihydropyridinones. As another example, WO 96/14846, WO 97/17969 and WO 97/42956 each disclose certain dihydropyrimidine derivatives (e.g., certain 1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2-oxo-pyrimidine derivatives) which are selective antagonists for the human alpha 1a receptor and useful for treatment of BPH, impotency, cardiac arrhythmia, and other diseases where antagonism of the alpha 1a receptor may be useful. As still another example, WO 96/40135 discloses, inter alia, certain phenylpiperidinyl alkyl saccharin derivatives and their use as selective alpha 1a antagonists.
The instant patent disclosure discloses novel dihydropyridinone and pyrrolinone compounds which selectively bind to the human alpha 1a receptor. These compounds are further tested for binding to other human alpha 1 receptor subtypes, as well as counterscreened against other types of receptors (e.g., alpha 2), thus defining the specificity of the compounds of the present invention for the human alpha 1a adrenergic receptor.
It is an object of the present invention to identify compounds which bind to the alpha 1a adrenergic receptor. It is a further object of the invention to identify compounds which act as antagonists of the alpha 1a adrenergic receptor. It is another object of the invention to identify alpha 1a adrenergic receptor antagonist compounds which are useful agents for treating BPH in animals, preferably mammals, especially humans. Still another object of the invention is to identify alpha 1a adrenergic receptor antagonists which are useful for relaxing lower urinary tract tissue in animals, preferably mammals, especially humans.
The compounds of the present invention are alpha 1a adrenergic receptor antagonists. Thus, the compounds of the present invention are useful for treating BPH in mammals. Additionally, it has been found that the alpha 1a adrenergic receptor antagonists of the present invention are also useful for relaxing lower urinary tract tissue in mammals.